Gemalte Welt von Ariamis
Die Gemalte Welt von Ariamis ist ein optionaler Ort in Dark Souls, erreichbar über Anor Londo. __TOC__ Beschreibung The Painted World of Ariamis, which as the name suggests, was created by Ariamis.Crossbreed Priscilla dialogue It is a snow coated land with an old structure, resembling a cathedral, high atop a mountain and surrounded by cliffs. A total of ten types of enemies can be encountered in this area, including the boss, most of which are only found here. Betreten In order to access this world, the player must first pick up the Peculiar Doll located in the Northern Undead Asylum, upon the return visit later in the game. When examining the large guarded painting in Anor Londo, the player will be mysteriously pulled into the cloistered area. Verlassen Priscilla the Crossbreed, the boss of the area, will not begin attacking straight away, instead imploring the player to leave her world. Unless the player jumps off the ledge behind Priscilla, it is impossible to leave the Painted World of Ariamis, even with the Lordvessel's warp ability or through use of a Homeward Bone or the Homeward miracle. If Priscilla is attacked, attempting to leave by jumping off the ledge will result in death. At this point, players will only be allowed to leave upon her defeat. Phantom Black Phantom Xanthous King, Jeremiah will invade unhollowed players that venture into the graveyard near Phalanx. Once defeated, he will drop the Notched Whip, and make the Xanthous Set available on a corpse just before the world's exit. Erwähnenswertes *After exiting the Painted World safely, casting Homeward or using a Homeward Bone will return the player to the bonfire in Anor Londo, near the Darkmoon Knightess, and not the bonfire within the Painted World. *Later warping to the Painted World via the use of the Lordvessel and then using Homeward or a Homeward Bone will cause the player to be taken to the last outside bonfire rested at, so long as one does not rest at the bonfire within the Painted World of Ariamis. This method only works if warping into the Painted World through use of the Lordvessel and will therefore be impossible if entering for the first time. Gegner Charaktere *Xanthous King, Jeremiah (Phantom) Minibosse *Untoter Drache Bosse *Mischwesen Priscilla Erwähnenswerte Gegenstände Armor *Black Set (Corpse) *Painting Guardian Set (Chest) *Xanthous Set (Corpse - if defeated Jeremiah) Embers *Dark Ember (Blacksmith's Statue - In The Annex) Keys *Annex Key (Corpse) Miracles *Vow of Silence (Corpse) Miscellaneous *Dried Finger (Corpse) *Egg Vermifuge (Corpse) *Gold Coin (Corpse) *Humanity (Corpse) *Red Sign Soapstone (Corpse) Pyromancies *Acid Surge (Corpse) *Fire Surge (Engorged Zombie Drop) Rings *Ring of Sacrifice (Corpse) Souls *Soul of Priscilla (Priscilla - Drop) Upgrade Materials *Dragon Scale (Undead Dragon - Drop) Weapons *Bloodshield (Corpse) *Notched Whip (Jeremiah - Drop) *Priscilla's Dagger (Priscilla - Sever Tail) *Velka's Rapier (Corpse) Gallery Portraitentrancetopaintedworld.png|Painting in Anor Londo Painted world of ariamis.jpg|Cathedral exterior Statue.png|Statue of the mother and child statue close look.png|Statue, close look Ariamis.jpg|Concept art entrance ariamis.jpg|Entrance concept art 14 Painted World.png|Map of the Painted World of Ariamis References Kategorie:Orte (Dark Souls)